Pre Story Promos
by Shakalos123
Summary: this is where the promos for upcoming content will take place. stick around for there will be more to come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's your valentine special folks, keep in mind that these will be happening as the story goes on and there are a lot of them. Basically, these are like skits from the tales of series. Happy Valentine's Day.**

 **Pre story Promo**

(Male): hello! Readers! The name's Bass and welcome to-

(2nd male): bass no! You're not supposed to say your name. Let the readers find that out themselves.

"Bass": aw come on Jet, they won't care about that yet, give the audience some info to lure them in.

Jet: goddammit Sebastian! Now they know who I am!

(Male #3): at least you guys are new, thanks to my canon self, people will probably hate me.

(Female): be grateful you get some screen time. And you get to talk.

Sebastian: now, let's not fight; the main stars aren't here yet.

Jet: well we might as well tell them who you are, Bass here spoiled ourselves earlier.

Sebastian: yeah Adam, let's commit to more chaos! Neo you're with me!

Adam and Neo: Dammit Bass!

Sebastian: sorry hehe…

Jaune: hey sorry we're late; I had to get a few more people.

Little girl: hello everyone, my name's Kamui.

Jaune: Kamui you didn't have to say your name, it ruins part of the surprise.

Jet: forget it jaune, bass blurted out all our names already.

Sebastian: I said I was sorry okay!

(Female #2): well if we're introducing ourselves, my name's Momo. I'm jaune's sister and…

Jaune: Momo that's even worse, let the readers find that out.

Adam: why don't the monkey and robot start showing up then?

(Female#3): I'm a cyborg not a robot!

(Male #4): sup Add.

Adam: I was fucking kidding!

Neo: oh it's donkey Kong and Ms. Pinocchio

Jaune: hey Sun, hey Penny.

Jet: can we just get this done? I have stuff to do.

Sebastian: you just wanna get out so you can suck face with-

Jet: finish that sentence and I'll end you!

Adam: yeah you're right; he might go and suck another part of his gi-

Jet: ADAM! BASS!

Sebastian: whoop whoop whoopwhoopwhoopwhoop

Adam: (laughs as he walks away)

Jaune: guys Kamui is right here, stop with the innuendos.

Kamui: what is Innu-endows?

Momo: big people jokes. Now let's do what we are here to do.

Jaune: right. Hello everybody, and welcome to Shinigami 16! We hope you like the story on its debut.

Momo: the author doesn't own RWBY, or any sub elements referenced in the story, he only owns the plot of this story and some of the OCS

Sun: experience romance, deadly battles, and crazy hilarity-

Penny: as you uncover an infamous group, multiple worlds, and save the world from the darkness of Grimm!

Sun: Hey! That was my line!

Jaune: so I hope you get ready for the pilot episode, white eyes reborn: tale of two wanderers.

Everyone (Adam and Sebastian rejoins): bye everyone!

Kamui: PS: this is an Au, so don't expect it to flow with the canon that much

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **i have a lot of stuff to do, so don't expect this to come out immediately. if i'm lucky, i'll have the first chapter up by the end of** **April.**

 **There will be chapters where the main characters will meet these things that are basically you guys asking questions. And those chapters will basically be dedicated to them asking your questions. You can even send gifts to them, but no slandering, no overpowered plot twisting items, and no cosplaying readers( readers named by the original show, for those who don't know), they're cringe inducing and unwanted. there will be a tumblr blog called shakalos-askblog, that's where you can send your questions. So bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. It's me here. Now I'm feeling a bit gutsy, so I'm making a challenge for my resurrection. I'll make a second story along with the original story the first story has the intro to this story, but after a certain point, it will diverge into another story. So this story will feature as a crossover of the following stories:**

 **RWBY**

 **And Chrono Cross**

 **So without further ado, this promo skit.**

 **Also this is an AU as well, same OCs, same OOCS, and Same pairings, just added more to them.**

(Pre story promo 2: triple Chrono stars)

Jaune: hey, guys, it's another one of these stories, huh

Momo: you sound like it's a bad thing

Serge: …

Kid: serge it right, mate, ya'll better stop fightin. That's my job.

Glenn: kid please, we needn't to start any fights

Jet: huh, so what's new in this fic?

Sebastian: have you ever heard of the game chrono cross?

Jet: the chrono trigger sequel?

Sebastian: yeah, well I heard that in this fic, it-

Kamui: bass no! let them figure it out.

Jaune: thank you kamui.

Penny: so in this I get a pairing with another cyborg?

Sun: seems like it.

Leena: why do I get the feeling that this might go south?

Harle: Parce que, we might have to do something stupide, it's the author's choice after all.

Poshul: posh posh! Maybe we'll fight the dwagons again.

Momo: I doubt that. Anyway, lets do this.

Everyone: welcome to Chrono heart: triple chrono stars! We hope you'll like and stay for the first chapter coming soon.

 **And that's a wrap. Sorry that it's shorter, I had a brain drain, there and I couldn't think straight. Anyways, this story will take place where El nido and the four kingdoms are both in remnant, and the first saga will go through the chrono cross timeline. the saga afterwards will go into season 1. i have a tumblr called shakalos that will have more details on this later. bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this will be the last promo skit for a while. After this, I'll get my chapters to my beta reader and try to get the chapters out.**

 **Say hello to Shinigami RWBY reacts**

 **Jaune: so… this time is what exactly?**

 **Rose: a select group of people are going to watch our adventures, and other stuff.**

 **Jet: just who exactly?**

 **Sebastian: hold on I got it. *pulls out list* the people are teams RWBY, NPR, CFVY, SSSN, some of the adults, jaune's family, and the past selves of the adults.**

 **Jet: damn that's a lot, so we're going to tell everyone then?**

 **Kamui: I guess so, by the way, I brought a few friends with me this time.**

 **Ruby: jaune? Are you in here?**

 **Jaune: ruby?**

 **Sebastian: RUBY?!**

 **Weiss: we're here to you know.**

 **Penny: who else is with you?**

 **Yang: hey everyone! I brought popcorn and soda**

 **Sun: wait… I just woke up, what happened?**

 **Jaune: let's just get this over with. Stay tuned for Shinigami RWBY reacts.**

 **This might be short, but that's the point of these things anyway. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**READ THIS FIRST I BEG OF YOU**_

 **Hi readers! You thought I was done with the promos? To be honest, it sort of is.**

 **I had like 4 more stories to do a promo for, and I told everyone that they have to wait a while for the next promo in the last chapter I'm sorry.**

 **Due to lack of thought for these, and the fact that they are short as hell, I'll place 4 separate promos in this chapter. (I suck balls in writing dialogue and fight scenes okay!) And for those who are disturbed by the OOC in these fics, then I would like to remind you that this is fanfiction, where logic and canon is given the middle finger. Note that this doesn't mean that I'll own the series themselves. They belong to their creators; I only own the plot of these stories and my OCS.**

 **The first one is an ash betrayed Pokémon fic, which will feature my Pokémon OC, a new region I made up; new Pokémon, new challenges, and a darker plot (sort of), a triple harem, and a super …** _ **sexy**_ **… twist.**

 **The second one is a redo of my akame ga kill fanfic Cyan and the teigu war. In here, it will focus more around my OC dragging the emperor, Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, and Wave through his antics and adventures as he play both sides of the war like a chess board against cocky newbies.**

 **My third one is a Steven universe fic, starting in the point after Steven and Connie fused, it' will feature more OCS, but primarily on two who'll be friends with them. Unknown to them, that there are many secrets between them and most is from the past.**

 **My fourth and** **somewhat** **main fic for this chapter (I'm serious about that ash betrayed fic) will be a RWBY/Pokémon crossover. Like my Chrono cross fic (don't worry, I'm still going through with it, it's just that I can't publish it without Shinigami 16's prologue in order to make sense.) it diverges from jaune's reset, however, instead of having a badass jaune, jaune will merge his soul with Ash Ketchum, becoming the same person. You know what this means, ALL of ash's Pokémon will be there with him. And none of the villains are prepare for the brutal can of whoop ass that will be released on them.**

 **I hope you can forgive me if I upset you about waiting. That's why I set up a humor fic called Shinigami's rulebook, and made a Tumblr called Shakalos to indulge you.**

 **Now without further ado… let the promos begin.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Pokémon, or Akame ga kill… you should know this by now.**

(Promo #1)

(Akame ga kill: checkmate of fantasies)

Akame: (looks around) where am I?

Tatsumi: I don't know… but isn't that the…AKAME!?

Akame: TATSUMI… I t-thought you d-died…

Tatsumi: I thought so too… sorry for breaking my promise.

Akame: it's alright, (whispers) now that you're here at least…

Makoto (the kid emperor): hello there... um, w-well this is awkward.

Wave: you're telling me. Wait... Where's Kurome!?

Kurome: (bonks wave's head) I'm right here. You don't have to without in my ear.

Akame: … Kurome…

Kurome: … sis…

Voice #1: hello, everyone!

Tatsumi: (looks nervous and looks around the void) who are you? Where are you?

Voice#1: first, it's Cyan, second, behind you.

Tatsumi: (startled yelp)

Wave: Cyan? What kind of name-

Cyan: so anyways…

Wave: (sulking) I'm being ignored.

Cyan: who's ready to get crazy!

Tatsumi: um… by crazy, you mean…

Cyan: playing our own part in this little "War" of yours.

Kurome: but we are already a part of it.

Cyan: ah, but you see my goal is for everyone to get a happy ending, or fuck up and die trying. This means, the empire will change, night raid won't be a bother anymore, and Esdeath will have Tatsumi-.

Tatsumi: HEY!

Cyan: you and your sis could be together again, but without killing each other, and Makoto here will lead the empire the right way instead of relying on the gluttonous pedophilic fat man who fucks shit up even more. Don't worry, this will be a triple harem, so Tatsu… can I call… eh I'll call you Tatsu… wave, and I will share all of you, with your consent of course.

Akame: (a very slight blush forms as she whispers) as long as it's Tatsumi…

Cyan: I'm sorry what was that?

Akame: nothing…

Cyan: mm… sure

Makoto: wait you said that you want to change the empire, why us, more importantly, why us specifically?

Cyan: 2 reasons. One the author likes you five the most kind of, and second, I'm just the thing you need to stop this war once and for all, and I know I can't do it alone, that's just boring.

Wave: author, what author?

Cyan: I'll tell you later. Now come on. The next promo is here and we're hogging up the screen time for the other fics.

Wave: hold on what do you mean…

Cyan: see you in the reboot!"

Wave and Tatsumi: WHAT REBOOT!

(Promo #2)

(Steven universe: saviors of the stars)

Steven: hello? (Looks around the void) anybody here?

Connie: … Steven, is that you?

Steven: Connie! You're here too?

Voice #1: hey what are we chopped liver?

Voice #2: calm down brother.

Steven: (startled) whoa, hi… um who are you?

Voice #1: sure, I'm Oswald B. Diamond, and the girl beside me is my step sister, Tora P. Diamond.

Tora: nice to meet you… um… can we have _your_ names?

Steven: oh, um, it's Steven.

Connie: and I'm Connie.

Oswald: nice to meet you guys, so I have a question, and just putting it out there… but are you perhaps a gem?

Steven: you know about gems?

Tora: yeah.

Steven: well, my mom was a gem, my dad is human.

Oswald: … so… that means… sis, we aren't the only ones after all.

Tora: oh you don't know how… how… happy we are!

Oswald there is more of us out here!

Steven: more of whom?

Tora and Oswald: the hybrid gems!

Connie: wait… you guys are gem hybrids too?

Oswald: yup! (Shows right arm with a black diamond on the back of his palm)

Tora: this isn't really a necklace… (Blushes as she shows her chest with a pink diamond in the middle)

Oswald: in fact… before I came here I heard something about you, other methods, and a blue chalcedony… with a mention of aura quartz.

Tora: I have a theory that you'll be a hybrid at some point as well, based on my brother's information.

Connie: I'll be…a… gem hybrid… too.

Oswald: uh oh…

Connie: what will this mean? how am I going to tell my parents? How am I going to tell the gems? Will I still have to go to school? How can I even become a gem hybrid? What will...(rambles on)

Oswald: will she be okay?

Steven: don't worry, she's just surprised that's all.

Tora: well, I hope we can calm her down before the story starts.

Oswald: onto the next Promo!

Steven and Connie: wait the next what?

(promo #3)

(Pokémon: Charm and Curse- betrayed and reborn)

Ash: guys... Pikachu... anybody?

Pikachu: pika!

Ash: PIKACHU! Oh thank god you're alright. Come on we have to find mom and the others.

Voice #1: that won't be necessary chosen one.

Ash: who's there?!

Voice#1: you need not worry chosen one. It is I, lord Arceus.

Pikachu: pi pi pika.

Ash: oh sorry lord arceus. What do you need me for.

Arceus: I'm afraid that I have some grave news, however I have good news as well, which one would you like to know first?

Ash: um... the bad news first, better to get it out now that ruin the good news with it.

Arceus: well said. The bad news is that some of your... _ **friends**_... Are plotting to betray you.

Ash:… what...

Arceus: they plan on attempting to make you give up your dream. With force If they must. Thankfully not all of them are against you.

Ash: ...who's going to betray me...

Arceus: the ones known as Gary, Tracey, may, misty, max, iris, dawn, cilan, drew, and trip. The ones who aren't are your mother, the professor, brock, clemont, bonnie, Serena, Bianca, Stephan, the team rocket trio, Paul, Lillie hau, gladion, kiawe, mallow, Lana, and surprisingly some of the traitors Pokémon.

Ash: some of their pokemon?

Arceus: misty's psyduck, Gary's umbreon, Max's ralts, May's blaziken, beautifly, and glaceon, dawn's piplup, ambipom and buneary, iris's axew and dragonite, trip's serperior, and drew's roserade. They don't want to be with their trainers anymore as soon as they heard their trainers plans.

Ash: that's good to hear. Not everyone's on their side.

Arceus: no need to celebrate yet, chosen one. I still have the good news...

Ash: there's still good news? I thought that some of them are still loyal to me was the good news.

Arceus: no, that wasn't the good news is, that I created a whole new pack of Pokémon. With the new ones, and some of the earlier Pokémon, I created a new region for you to explore.

Ash: a new region! Pikachu, you know what this means, more fun!

Pikachu: pika pika!

Arceus: yes, I had some humans inhabit a new archipelago I had dubbed the Tyoko region. And I have created new things for all to enjoy; a new type, a special kind of trial, and unique yet stronger Pokémon for you to enjoy. However, I fear that it may be a bit difficult, so I have made a proposition with the professors and goodshow.

Ash: you have?

Arceus: yes. Due to the strength of my new creations being a problem for new trainers and tourists, we increased the max party capacity. Trainers can now carry up to eight Pokémon instead of six. However, I must ask of you to take at least three other people with you. I have a special person, that I recommend even.

Ash: a special person?

Arceus: yes. The other legendary Pokémon found a child similar to you. Piqued with interest, we raised and trained the child here in the hall of origins. He is like a son to us, and this is the first time he's going out to the cruel world. I must request of you to look after him... to befriend him.

Ash: okay. If you guys like him, then he must be a great guy! What's his name?

Arceus: his name is Kuroshiro, and I must warn you this. He has a mysterious past, not even I know the entire truth, but it has something to do with lab testing.

Kuroshiro: mother? Who's the boy?

Arceus: oh, kuroshiro, this is the boy I told you about.

Kuroshiro: hello

Ash: hi my name's ash, and this is my bud pikachu

Pikachu: pi

Ash:… wait... arceus is a GIRL!?

Arceus: oh my, look at the time. On to the next promo...

Ash: wait wha...

(promo #4)

(RWBY: Arc of the Chosen one)

Jaune: so... let me get this straight... I'm going to share a body with this guy...

Ash: hi.

Pikachu: pika..

Arceus: yes.

Jaune: the only OCS from the shinigami 16 fic that'll be with me are sebastian, jet, my sister, and kamui...

Arceus: yes...

Jaune: I'm going to have your pokemon in my world, while nobody else will even know what they are...

Arceus: well , your four friends here will know about them.

Ash: meanwhile, team rocket will be coming along as well...

Jessie: you make it sound like it's a bad thing.

Meowth: yeah! We're just as popular as you twerp!

James: they do have a point.

Rose: and we'll be kicking lots of ass and save the world of remnant with Pokémon?

Arceus: that about covers it yes...

Sebastian: … sign me up!

Kamui: ...okay...

Jet: fuck it I've got nothing better to do.

Rose: I'm all up for it if jj's in.

Ash and jaune: … we accept.

Everyone: (cheers)

Ash and jaune: but!

Everyone: (stops cheering)

Jaune: if we are doing this, then we need time to prepare for this. Most likely ash needs time for this.

Ash: also, from what I can tell, we need a way to protect ourselves, if there's a chance our enemies might get past the Pokémon.

Arceus: don't worry, I'll alter it so that you 'semblance' can let you utilize the moveset of all pokemon. That should be sufficient for protection.

Ash and jaune: thank you.

Rose: now then, let's get ready for the fic, shall we?

Everyone: yeah!

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **I told you all that they are short as hell. Now that I have a full plate, I'm gonna start right now.**

 **For those who're waiting for the fic series to start, please be a bit more patient. My beta reader is looking through them as we speak.**

 **In the mean time, indulge in the fic shinigami's rulebook, while inputting your rules in my pm box or the review.**

 **Or you can look over to my tumblrs called shakalos, ask-shakalos, and tyoko-region. There you can get some of my posts for the fiction I have, the chance to find exclusive content on there, fanart( mine or yours if you like), and more.**

 **Until then everyone.**


End file.
